Serena (game)
Serena is the female protagonist from the Pokémon X and Y. Her home at the start of the game is Vaniville Town. Her male counterpart is Calem who lives next to her house. Appearance Serena has honey/blonde/black hair with gray/blue/black eyes and wears a dark pink hat with a black hatband and white sunglasses. She also wears a black tank top, an orange-red skirt, black thigh high stockings, and black sneakers with a pink semi-circle on it. She carries around a pink bag with black decals on it. She has a Mega Ring on her left wrist. If the player is male, she wears her hair in ponytail and does not wear a hat. Personality Biography Games Serena is a girl living in Vaniville Town with her friends Tierno, Trevor, Shauna, and her next door neighbor Calem. The five of them form a bond almost instantaneously and they decide to go on their Pokémon adventures together. Manga Y is a Sky Trainer and also friends with X, Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor. She tried to get X leave his house but she failed. X then decided to go on a journey with the others after Xerneas and Yveltal went on a rampage on their hometown, Vaniville Town. Anime Serena is a travel companion of Ash Ketchum, who she has met several years ago on a summer camp. Serena also travels with Clemont and his sister, Bonnie. At first she didn't know what she wanted to do but now, she wants to be a Performer and follows her dream by participating in performer contests. Sprites Pokémon Route 7 Serena joins you in Route 7 to have a Multi Battle against Tierno and Trevor. If you chose Chespin= |-| If you chose Fennekin= |-| If you chose Froakie= Glittering Cave Serena joins you in Glittering Cave to fight Team Flare in a Multi Battle. She uses the following team: If you chose Chespin= |-| If you chose Fennekin= |-| If you chose Froakie= Tower of Mastery If you chose Chespin= |-| If you chose Fennekin= |-| If you chose Froakie= Coumarine City If you chose Chespin= |-| If you chose Fennekin= |-| If you chose Froakie= Route 14 If you chose Chespin= |-| If you chose Fennekin= |-| If you chose Froakie= Poké Ball Factory Serena joins you in a Multi Battle against Bryony and Celosia. If you chose Chespin= |-| If you chose Fennekin= |-| If you chose Froakie= Anistar City If you chose Chespin= |-| If you chose Fennekin= |-| If you chose Froakie= Victory Road If you chose Chespin= |-| If you chose Fennekin= |-| If you chose Froakie= Kiloude City Here, you can battle her all the times you want, but only once per day. If you chose Chespin= |-| If you chose Fennekin= |-| If you chose Froakie= Trivia *Prior to the release of Pokémon X and Y, pre-release media referred to Serena as "Yvonne". *She has a very close resemblance to Leaf, the female protagonist from Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen. *Rather than having more winter focused clothes (jackets and hoodies) like her male counterpart, Serena has a larger variety of purchasable clothes better fit for warm weather, such as sleeveless and midriff baring tops. Gallery Serena(Lose).png|Serena after losing Serena.png Pokémon-Amie_artwork.png|Serena, Calem, and their Pokémon in Pokémon-Amie Serena Mega Ring.png|Official artwork of Serena's Mega Ring Category:Generation VI Characters Category:Characters from Kalos Category:Protagonists Category:Rival Characters